


Trouble Maker (番外 r 慎)

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, Produce 101 Japan - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Summary: 自非法制毒厂被查封了以后，那条隐藏在市中心地底下错综复杂的毒品黑市交易链，渐渐浮出水面。
Relationships: rensei
Kudos: 1





	Trouble Maker (番外 r 慎)

带着一身水雾气的莲刚从浴室里出来，就看到湿漉漉的头上顶着毛巾的祥生，坐在床边正认真翻看着什么东西。

"你在看什么？传真资料……是发给我的？" 莲看了一眼放在不远处的传真机。

"不是，是我让他们传给我的。像你这样把传真机放卧室里还真是便利啊。估计没别人会这么干了吧"

"因为下班了以后，多余的工作都只想躺着完成。所以，是什么。"

"羁押人员的资料信息和照片。我跟踪的那个人，我一直觉得很奇怪。自从我到了那个会所后，他就消失了。我本以为他躲在那个地下制毒厂里，可是后来查封的时候，抓捕的人员名单里，也没有他。他到底是……"

"那么在意啊"

"当然在意啊，换做是你，难道不在意吗？万一错漏了什么重要线索呢？"

"我可以帮你调查，保证给你一个满意的答复。"

"那么肯定？你是不是知道什么？" 

"不知道，但是一个人不可能凭空消失，肯定有办法知道。不过在此之前，先让我享用一下free time 好吗？"

莲把祥生手里的资料扔到一边，开始轻啄祥生的颈部，手滑进了他浴衣的缝隙里。

"等等，很多事我还没问清楚呢。我到底哪里吸引你？"

祥生似乎很执着这一点。莲干脆停下手里的动作，侧卧在他的身边，撑起脖子看着他。

"嗯？怎么了？"

"我打算好好解释啊，免得说错话，再惹你一个不高兴跑出去，又遇到什么大案子，我可吃不消。"

怎么说的我像无理取闹的孩子一样？祥生想着。

"单凭脸来说，就不赖啊"

"或许你可以停止你的花言巧语，我又不是你的谈判对象……在一起那么久了，我真不知道你在想什么，甚至觉得不了解你。而且除了sex，好像就没有再待在一起的理由了。就算一起说话，除了工作还是工作。"

"是想和我撒娇了？~~"  
"我只是想提醒你，你觉得这个方式有用了吗？ ‘我们的职业身份，危险常伴。我们即可能苟活到老，也可能哪天就突然撒手人寰。交往冷淡些，不是必要的时候也不会见面，至此不对彼此的生活做过多干涉。或许哪天谁出了什么意外，活着的人，还能继续生活下去。’ 你曾经对我这么说过的，但是你觉得起作用了吗。" 

"这么问啊，看来，对你没什么用了。"

"今天，那个暴力团伙的人拿枪指着我的时候，呵……"  
祥生低下头，自嘲似的笑了一声

"我都觉得毫无希望了。是因为想到了你，给了我不得不活下去的理由……那时候我就明白了，你对我来说有多重要，甚至重要过头了。"

莲撑着下巴，朝祥生吹了声轻挑的口哨。

"也就是说，你现在深爱着我了？…哈哈哈，到什么程度？如果哪天我也许谈判谈崩了，或者，记恨我的人也多着呢，我遇害了，你会怎么办？"

"我一定会找到害你的那个人，杀了他，然后自杀……也可能不会，看心情。"

"不愧是我的人啊，回答的还真是让我出乎意料。"

"那如果是我出事了呢？你又会怎么办？莲。我可不相信你对我的感情会逊色于我，我还是有自信的。" 

"嗯……我不会殉情，但是我应该会辞职，离开警局，去一个没有人认识我，我也不认识任何人的地方，活着。"

话音刚落，一双手伸到了莲的面前，挑开他浴衣的开口，探入腰间，紧贴着皮肤，缓缓滑下落到大腿根部，手指细致的按压挑弄周围的肌肤。

舒适的触感逐渐另被手心覆盖的地方变热，莲的呼吸频率乱了节奏，吐息声都加重了不少。  
看着红映春色逐渐在莲的脸上显露，祥生很是满意。

"别光顾着享受啊，我还没问完呢"  
"……还有……什么，唔…嗯…我还真只想……好好享受呢~"  
"你能开枪了，到底是为谁？takumi ？ 警队？ 还是你自己？"  
"为了…你啊……"  
"你让我怎么相信"

"是，我是不能证明，但那又怎么样。就像我也深爱你一样，这是我的事情，我自己清楚就好。信或不信，那就是你的事了。"

祥生将手从莲的身上收了回来，转而又搭上肩膀，一只手顺着脖子缓缓滑下，抚摸着莲的胸口。

"……曾经以为，我总有一天能理解你在想什么，看来是遥遥无期了。 不过，我现在也没兴趣了。"

"哦？你放弃了？"  
"因为我知道了，你是我的，你属于我，足够了。其他的想法，对我来说无关紧要呢。" 

抚在胸前和肩膀的手掌突然发力，在莲反应过来将其挡开前，就被按在了床上。祥生立刻跨坐上去，用紧夹着莲腰部的腿，蹭磨他的腰线。虽然想猜透这位谈判专家的心思很难，但是祥生却深知在身体上该如何取悦他。

"哈哈哈……" 莲捏了一把紧扣在他身上的大腿。"看来我真的是想错了，能让我如此深爱你，或许真的跟相处的方式，时间的长短无关啊。独为我一人展现的魅力，这就是你吸引我的地方啊，祥生。"

莲抓住祥生的衣边，将他的上半身拽向自己，两人眼睛的视线瞬间交叠，距离近在咫尺。

"真想永远把你锁在身边啊。"

"抱歉，这是我的台词。要是哪天想逃跑，哪里都是我的射程，我会毫不犹豫开枪的，你最好记住我说的话。"

"好啊~那我们算是协议达成，make a deal了？…唔…嗯……" 

两人舌唇顺理成章的贴覆在一起，相互交缠，口中的唾液被翻涌搅动，水声嗞靡。  
莲将气力抽向腰背，慢慢抬起被祥生按在床上的身体，半倚靠在床的靠背上。环抱着祥生腰部的手指轻抚着脊骨滑下，撩起他浴衣的衣摆，探入股间缝隙摸索到穴口之后，就围着穴口打转，揉捏周围隆起的软肉，但却迟迟不进入穴内。

被逗弄的敏感地带让身体不断升温，红色渐渐在祥生的皮肤上浮出，体内得不到满足的空虚被逐渐放大，渴望填充。祥生用力猛吸了一口莲的嘴唇，让一只手绕到身后，不耐烦的伸入自己的股间抓住那只徘徊不入的手指，硬是把它按进了甬道里。可它进去了以后，又静止不动了。

祥生强行推开似乎还沉浸在唇齿交织中的莲，一脸不可置信的看着他。

"你想干什么？动啊"

莲抽离甬道，不紧不慢的用还沾着一点肠液手指，抹掉刚才接吻时残留在嘴角的唾液痕迹，耐人寻味的笑意，伴着视线投向祥生。  
"该做的时候，自然会做。可是……" 莲撇了一眼身下的胯部。"那里还没硬呢，你不先帮我做一下吗？" 

"都弄到这程度了还不硬？！你是！…" 痿吗！！

"哈啊~说明你的引诱还不够，不如再努力一下？嗯？"

"你竟然说我没有引诱到你？哼…" 祥生扯开身上的浴衣，把遮掩着自己身体的布料全部脱了下来，长年累月锻炼出来的绝佳身材在灯光下暴露无遗，皮肤上还残留着些许从浴室里带出来的雾气，在光线下微微发亮，很性感，着实很有吸引力。

"终于拿出干劲了？"  
"把 嘴 闭 上，看着。"

祥生解开缠在莲腰间的束带，拉开搭在身上的浴衣露出他紧实条理的腹部。和莲交换了一个眼神后，便俯下身去沿着肌肉之间的缝隙轻吻吮吸。舌尖在腹脐周围环绕打圈，留下一层薄薄的水渍，时不时还伸进脐部凹陷处舔弄那些最易敏感发痒的地方。

不得不承认，这确实有用，莲的呼吸再次被快感的刺激，打乱了。祥生机敏的听力为他捕捉到了莲的吐息变化，刚才不爽快的烦躁心情减轻大半，同时也明白该是进行下一步的时机了。

祥生再度往下扯开更多覆盖在莲身上的浴衣，直至将胯下之物裸露出来。已经有些微微挺立之势了。

取出放置在床边抽屉里的润滑剂，举到莲的视线下，将里面的滑腻液体悬空挤压出来，直接落在了莲的跨间。冰凉的液体突然接触到发热敏感的性器上，让莲的身体不禁颤抖了一下。

"那么快就有感觉了？我还以为会更有挑战性一点呢？" 祥生故意说着挑衅的话语，报复报复刚才的事。  
但是莲没有做出祥生想要的回应，还是那副嬉皮笑脸的样子，示意祥生继续他的前戏。

切……祥生从喉咙里挤出一声不屑。看你还能游刃有余到什么时候。

祥生握住沾满润滑剂的根部，挤压按摩着，润滑剂被捏的发出阵阵淫靡水声。不事先做任何适应动作，祥生直接把整个器物全部吞入口腔。器物的尖端还碰到了喉头的软肉，触感柔软又黏腻。忽然从湿冷的空气中进入一个温床，温度变化产生的新鲜快感源源不断的涌向全身，让莲的身体有些飘，视线都有些模糊了起来。

在吞吐的过程中，口中的器物渐渐起了变化，硬的挺立起来。祥生也快要吞不完这样的涨大了，索性把它吐了出来，抬起下跨，将穴口正对着挺立器物的顶端，缓缓的坐下去，一点点的把它挤入甬道。莲强迫自己从炙热中恢复理智，用手撑住了祥生腰，阻止他继续往下。

"你…确定…要这样吗……什么都不做就进去的话…会受伤的…"  
"少废话，松手！"  
"是是…希望你刚才…挤在我身上的润滑剂………足够多…"

莲放开了撑着祥生的手，让插入后穴的动作再次继续。  
未经过扩张适应就进入了一个硕大的外来之物，反射性排异，另甬道特别敏感紧致，刚进来一点就紧紧的绞住，越是往里强行开拓，包裹的越紧。肠壁也被突如其来的力量摩擦出更多肠液流向甬道间，器物如同浸泡在温水里一般舒适。  
莲还是第一次感受到如此出色的快感。

直至器物全部进入后穴，祥生都面无表情。他握住自己的器官开始套弄， 上下抽动身体，吞吐狭窄穴道中的器物。

在来回开拓了几次后，肠壁的阻力减小了许多，祥生加快频率。他故意将身体绷直抬高，让莲可以清清楚楚的看到他们交合的部位，又尽情释放因剧烈的摩擦激起的快感而发出的娇喘声。祥生接近莲的脸庞，用牙齿轻轻啃咬他的鼻梁，将呼出的热气全部撒在他的额头，身体赢热让汗水不断滑落，打湿了祥生的头发，又滑向颈部，滴落在莲的胸前。莲被挑逗的欲望高涨，忍不住将器物用力挺进祥生的身体，一面又怜爱的为他整理额前粘连凌乱的发丝，擦掉汗水。 祥生叼住触碰自己脸颊的手指，小心翼翼的含在嘴里，一根根仔细的吮吸。眼眸直视着莲，尽是诱惑挑逗的媚态。

我就不信，这样你还忍的住！

kao！要是这还端的住，就不是男人了！

莲转身一把将祥生翻过来死死按在身下盯着他，几乎全身的力量都压在了祥生身上，捏的手臂都有些吃痛，力气大的祥生都吃了一惊，但是内心却自满兴奋。祥生知道他的引诱绝对占了上风，像莲这样理性意志坚毅的人，也不得不沦陷，更重要的是，这证明了，他的深情，是真的。

祥生骄傲的舔了一下莲的嘴唇。  
"…只有…我…才能满足…你…嗯啊！……"  
一阵胀痛袭来，是莲抬起祥生的双腿，固定在肩上，毫无章法的用蛮力疯狂在祥生身体里顶撞。他仿佛心中有一只被长期压抑着本能的野兽，突然得到解放，把这股猛烈的欲望全部发泄在祥生身上，捣得祥生感觉五脏六腑都被震荡的摇晃起来。

"……床…都要…唔…啊 被你…摇…嗯……散架了……啊…"

激烈的交合让祥生的大脑被搅和成了一团浆糊，分不清疼痛和快感，亦或许两者之间没什么区别。祥生在恍惚时，隐约听到了莲对他说了一句对不起。无所谓了，随波追流尽情沉沦就好，什么都不重要了，只要是你…就都不重要。

涌动之间，情欲被推向高峰，彼此的浊液都倾泻在了对方身上。

"今晚，留下吧"  
精神游离间，祥生的耳边萦绕着莲的话语。此前，无论在哪做，从来都没有一起彻夜待过。

"我爱你"  
还是第一次听到莲如此直白明确的说出这样柔情的话呢。

一层温热的嘴唇轻贴在祥生的额头。  
"我将永远属于你。"

**Author's Note:**

> 自非法制毒厂被查封了以后，那条隐藏在市中心地底下错综复杂的毒品黑市交易链，渐渐浮出水面。


End file.
